


天鹅绒金矿 5

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	天鹅绒金矿 5

正文  
换了新雇主的日子并不像李东海一开始认为的那样可怕，李赫宰没有再利用各种条约强迫他做不愿意的事情，甚至每天的行程看起来真的像个忙碌的鉴定师一样。

只不过李东海再上岗之后被李赫宰的各种生意对象都要特意注意到并表扬一下的时候，他觉得浑身上下都难受。以前在孙身边明明也是这样被夸奖，虽然这种夸奖的最终目的都是恭维他的雇主。但是现在的李东海听到“真好看”的表扬、被莫名其妙抛媚眼之后，都觉得自己下一秒就会摆出开战的架势。

睡了几天被要求吃了一堆高营养食品之后职业杀手迅速恢复了武力值。李赫宰的房子有四层，李东海住一层，三楼以上他不被允许进入，李东海也没兴趣进去。  
但是当他仔细打量这个宅子的时候，他感到十分惊讶：朴氏黑产的二把手李赫宰的家里除了严密的安保设施之外，竟然没有第二个安保人员。

李赫宰的解释是，以前有，但是自从一次叛变事件发生后，他就没有特意雇过私人保镖。

那你雇我不是没事找事吗？？李东海在心里默默想，我也会叛变的，迟早杀了你。  
自己只要还活着，就还会有机会杀掉李赫宰。李东海觉得自己像株杂草，被连根拔起，在短短几天时间里，被迫适应干涸开裂的土地。好在他真的活下来了，子弹射入敌人脖颈鲜血喷出的画面，搏斗中对方骨头折断的脆响，这些别人回忆起来可能会做噩梦半夜惊醒的事情，李东海回忆起来只会感到越来越冷静。s市深秋的夜晚月光亮的晃眼，他坐在床边撑着脸，试图剔除这几天回忆中那些羞耻的片段，将剩下的部分进行彻底的分析。

论残忍，李东海觉得自己并不比把孙党全灭的李赫宰差。grinning tigris的外号怎么来的，就是因为李东海以前的搭档们发现他尤其擅长随机应变，而且会越杀越兴奋。李东海觉得自己比不上李赫宰的地方只是不够无耻，想到这里，他又开始生气。

“为什么还不睡觉？”手机亮了亮，是自己的雇主发来的信息。李东海警觉地环顾四周，突然觉得坐如针毡。妈的，竟然无耻到在自己手下卧室也要装摄像头吗。

第一次上三楼是在两个星期后。Cit帮会的一群人因为觉得合作成果分配不均，扬言要把李赫宰教训一顿。带着冷兵器热兵器嗓门巨大的一群人在大半夜围住了李赫宰的房子，你一言我一语地说着挑衅的脏话。李东海以为这种低级矛盾只需要等他们骂累了回家睡觉第二天让他们上司把他们揍一顿就行了，谁知道带头的几个开始砸门，还朝保时捷扔砖头。  
李东海正准备呼叫援助，“带着你的伯奈利上三楼。”李赫宰在内线电话里说。

上了三楼李东海发现雇主在自己卧室里等他。他有一点抗拒，但进去了之后不可否认这里的确是攻击视野最好的地方。

“打四肢。”李赫宰几个字李东海就明白他要自己干什么了。对面这种低等小挑衅虽然没什么危险，但是这边不做点什么杀鸡儆猴，那以后被得寸进尺的机会就多了。

李东海最喜欢占领制高点进行攻击，他的枪法在DT也是公认的最好。枪声响起，带头砸门的应声倒地，人群有一丝混乱，但还没有开始逃跑，咒骂声倒是更大了。直到第四枪、第四个人倒下的时候，那些人开始分散，呵斥逃兵的声音和伤员大叫的声音混在一起，远处别的住家开始报警。

李赫宰站在房间的阴影里，看着月光下窗边射击的人手臂和背部训练有素的线条，咽了咽口水。换弹，上膛，开枪，明明是一系列残忍无比的动作，李赫宰却联想到这手给自己的性器抚摸，指间沾满黏液的样子。

大门外东倒西歪躺着哼哼的伤员就像一群幼年青蛙在过马路时不幸被压扁的尸体一样。“祝睡的开心。”李东海在心里狠狠地想。他刻意留了两个人给他们逃回去求救，想到他们火急火燎在上司面前报告自己所作所为的样子他就觉得一阵得意。

不过他也没能得意多久，一双手摸上了他的后腰，毫不掩饰地直接朝运动裤里伸，自己的雇主在耳边低声说：

“做得漂亮。现在把枪放好，今晚留下。”

如果现在拿的是把自动手枪，李东海一定直接转过身一枪把后面动手动脚的人头给打爆。但是他知道拿着霰弹枪做不到这种变通，李赫宰也就是认定他做不到这一点，才这么乱来的吧。

李东海内心挣扎了一会，还是去把枪放下。那人的手似乎一直没有离开自己的腰，现在更是直接伸进内裤里，把臀瓣捏得变形。李赫宰看着自己搂着的人突然紧绷的不自然的样子，把他抱到了大床上。  
“操你吗的！为什么非要找我！……”李东海骂完就被褪下裤子，方才的嚣张瞬间没了影，“世界上没有愿意被你上的男的了吗！……”床单散发的淡淡的tf乌木香味让他下意识紧张，这和之前保时捷911里残留的香水味一模一样。全身的感官神经不受控制地变得无比灵敏，这不是什么好事。

李赫宰又露出了令人不解的表情，“李东海，你要学会妥协。”手上的动作倒是一点没停，身下人的性器被挑逗抚摸，整个人羞愧地蜷起身子，“如果是我，想要杀人，也得先顺从一点让对方放松警惕才行。”

刚上岗不久的私人保镖听到这个人如此不留情面地猜出自己的想法，慌乱的眼神来不及掩饰，李东海的大脑疯狂运转，李赫宰知道自己还想杀他之后，怎么还能面不改色地让他带着武器进自己的房间，难道是打算趁着自己现在被放倒在床上先下手为强把自己杀掉吗？

看到李东海有些走神，鉴定师加重了手上的力度，获得对方带着鼻音的一阵喘息。不管是鉴定的工作，还是杀人的工作，都锻炼的李赫宰的手对力量的掌控无比精准。“但是今晚你保护了我，”他顿了顿，身下的人皱着眉露出嫌弃的表情，似乎认为被李赫宰表扬并不是什么好事，“我要奖励你。”

“…！”思考这句话走神的一瞬间，李东海感到代替手掌的，是下身被温暖的柔软包裹住，这他妈什么垃圾奖励谁想要啊！自己敏感的部位被另一个人用口腔包裹，并且在这种玩弄下明显硬了这种巨大的羞耻感，让李东海用手臂死死挡住脸，不想看到自己下身和男人交接的淫靡画面。但是失去了视觉，其他的感官会变得更加敏感，就像在DT拷问叛徒时李东海喜欢把对方的眼睛蒙上一样，现在这种折磨轮到了自己头上。

李赫宰的口活像他的其他的床上功夫一样好，刻意用牙尖轻轻掠过硬挺的时候，被口的人哆哆嗦嗦地呜咽出声。“你别…嗯哼…”快感和羞耻感的双重夹击让李东海不由自主地扬起头喘气，像只缺氧的小动物。

一阵手机振动声，李赫宰擦擦嘴，坐起来拿起手机，那一瞬间的脸色黑到让李东海觉得他下一秒就会找个出气筒给杀了分/尸。

是朴正洙，知道自己手下宅子被围还有一堆伤者之后第一时间打来电话询问情况。“我这边都没事。”李赫宰语气就像他现在正坐在办公桌前一样正经，手上对李东海的性器时轻时重的动作却一刻没停下。在濒临释放的边缘突然停止，换成隔靴搔痒一般的挑逗，李东海咬紧牙关用尽全力不让自己发出声音，“我明白了，明天我就安排好，不用担心……”

“呜呜…”指尖轻轻搔过前端脆弱的部分，抑制不住的呜咽从牙缝漏出，李东海觉得自己快疯了。“我…是不是今晚打扰赫宰了啊？那剩下的明天再说吧。”电话那边的朴正洙觉得自己好像听到了什么不可描述的声音，从李赫宰刚刚接电话开始就若有若无的。

“没有没有，院子里跑进只猫而已…”李赫宰看着身下人脸迅速变得通红，他主动结束了这个通话。李东海愤怒地想要痛骂他，但是性/器重新被口腔包裹住的快感让骂声变成眼眶里打转的泪水和拼命压抑的呻吟。他最终还是颤抖着在自己的雇主嘴里释放出来，大腿根部的肌肉不受控制地紧绷。李赫宰满意地在他的大腿内侧和腹肌上亲了又亲，留下一片红色的印记。  
“明天还要上班…”李东海已经没了反抗的力气，推着上面的人不想让他伸进后穴的手指得逞，“那就不吻脖子以上好了。”我他妈不是这个意思啊！但是这个混蛋话启发了李东海，所以在后来李赫宰一边温柔地吻他一边毫不客气地开始抽插时，李东海报复性地在他的耳边和背上留下了红色的咬痕和指印。

Cit的人第二天一大早就派了职位不低的人来跪在李赫宰办公室前道歉，来上班的李赫宰在门口看到这种场景后，皱着眉问是谁把他放进楼里的，手下没一个敢站出来说话。

“是我把人放进来的。”来人是朴正洙，cit的代表看见这位爷也来了之后整个人吓得跪趴在地上。“赫宰生气当然有道理，但是也要给人改过自新的机会嘛。”

李赫宰现在明白了，在这之前cit高层的人肯定给朴正洙献了不小的赔罪礼，现在让人进来跪着只是看重李赫宰的面子，演给外人看罢了。  
“你来的正好，去上面开会。”两人撇下跪着的人不管径直朝电梯走去。“怎么回事啊赫宰，”朴正洙看见自己最欣赏的手下衬衫领子下的脖子上有一道血痕，那是昨天晚上李东海恶意留下的，“被cit的人伤着了吗？怎么不早点告诉我？”

“啊这个，不严重，”电梯门打开，里面的人看见自己的上司们，立马让到两边。“昨天被猫抓了。”李赫宰摸摸自己的鼻子。

还没进电梯的李东海脸瞬间绿成黄瓜。

（哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！盒没说谎呀，老虎也是猫科动物嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）


End file.
